Passion
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Aku pernah memimpikan menghabiskan masa tuaku denganmu-tapi itu hanyalah mimpi yang telah terkubur, selama-lamanya. Warn: Sho-ai


**Passion**

_~through the night, I feel you~_

Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi

.

.

* * *

Zaman kami masih duduk di bangku SMA, ada suatu kejadian yang sempat membuatku menjaga jarak dengan lelaki ini. Kejadiannya seperti ini, pada suatu pagi aku mendapati diriku tengah tidur berdampingan dengannya, _di kamarnya._ Tak elak aku terbangun dengan muka pucat pasi. Aku tidak merasa pusing—berarti aku tidak sedang mabuk malam sebelumnya. Oke, tapi bagaimana tidak ada prasangka aneh kalau dua orang lelaki tidur berdampingan dalam sebuah ranjang dimana mereka sendiri tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun? Dan kami pun bergandengan, eh, bukan. Dialah yang menggandeng tanganku erat. Aku sudah berupaya melepasnya, tapi dia yang tak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Dalam tidurnya dia terus bergumam. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian malam itu. Tapi tak berhasil, tak ada ingatan sama sekali tentang malam itu dalam otakku.

Sampai akhirnya, dia terbangun.

Dan yang pertama kali ia katakan adalah, "Aw," sambil mengelus bokongnya.

Mati aku.

.

.

.

Dan sekali lagi, **'Mati aku.'**

Bagaimana mungkin kejadian malam itu, yang notabene sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan bahkan aku sendiri sudah melupakannya, kembali terulang sekarang?

Yang berubah adalah ukuran tubuh kami yang sudah bukan lagi berada dalam wadah anak SMA seperti waktu itu. Sekarang kami sudah dalam ukuran orang dewasa. Dan tidak seperti pagi itu dimana aku tidak pusing, sekarang aku pusing berat. Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas bahwa terakhir kali aku memang minum-minum bersama orang yang tengah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di sampingku ini. Tapi setelah itu, tak ada satu kejadian pun yang kuingat.

"Misaki,"

"Y-ya?" Aku terhenyak kaget mendapati dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mm," Pipinya mengelus lembut punggung tanganku. Sontak, bulu kudukku berdiri semua.

Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah, pandangan mata lelaki ber-_alice _feromon ini sedang terarah padaku dengan tatapan menggoda. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan sekarang..

"Mau.. Melakukannya sekali lagi?"

_Sh*t just got serious here._

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu sebentar! Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir!"

Kemarin Narumi memang mengajakku menemaninya minum. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia terus memaksa. Akhirnya mau tak mau aku terpaksa menerima ajakannya. Kami berjalan ke arah rumahnya, dan, ya, kami minum. Lalu..

Lalu..

Lalu... Apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Pokoknya ingatanku langsung kembali ke pagi-pagi ketika aku pertama kali bangun. Aku mendapati dia sedang tertidur lelap, aku seranjang dengannya, dan kami sama-sama tidak memakai baju. Kepalaku pusing, kaleng-kaleng bir berserakan di lantai kamar, dan yang pertama kali ia lakukan ketika bangun adalah berkata, "Aw," sambil mengelus bokongnya, dengan tambahan wajah merona. Kemudian aku termenung karena ingatan yang sama dengan situasi pagi ini kembali terbangun dari tidurnya dan memenuhi otakku.

Aku dapat merasakan betapa air mukaku begitu pucat sekarang.

"Hey,"

Aku tersontak kaget. Mendadak lelaki ini memelukku dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke sekitar leherku, dan yang sebelah lagi disisipkannya melalui sela-sela ketiakku hingga menyentuh tangannya yang satu lagi. Sekarang wajah kami berdekatan. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya ketika berbicara melalui lubang telingaku. Aku merinding.

Dia lalu menjilat telingaku, dan mengigitnya.

"Hey! Hentikan itu, Narumi!" sergahku cepat.

Dia lalu tersenyum. Dan yang bisa kupikirkan adalah, 'Ah, dia mengeluarkan wajah bodoh itu lagi.'

"Misaki-_sensei_~ apa yang sedang kau tunggu sebenarnya?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti kucing, kau ini!"

"Haha, tapi aku memang **kucing***, 'kan?"

Demi Tuhan, Narumi, bukan itu yang kumaksud!

Kemudian dia mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur ke atas ranjang. Lalu dia naik ke atas tubuhku. "Apa harus aku yang memimpin sekarang? Berhubung kemarin malam kau lah yang memimpin sepenuhnya.." katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Apa tadi dia bilang? Aku memimpin sepenuhnya peristiwa kemarin malam? Bercanda kau.

"Jangan bercanda Narumi, mana mungkin aku yang memimpin kemarin malam?"

"He, kau tidak percaya, Misaki-_sensei_? Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Sering, bodoh!"

Dia tertawa renyah, "Haha, sudah, sudah. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Tapi aku tidak main-main sekarang, lho, _Sen~sei_."

"Kau serius? Tapi bagaimana mungkin-?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Dia lalu menciumku. Bahkan mendorong masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. "Penjelasannya nanti saja, Misaki-_sensei_."

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mendorong lelaki bodoh ini. Oke, mungkin kemarin aku mabuk jadi segalanya mungkin terjadi. Terutama dari awal aku memang, yah, begitulah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti ini dengannya, terutama karena aku tahu kepada siapa hatinya bertaut.

"Berhentilah, Narumi. Mungkin karena pengaruh bir kemarin, aku bisa saja melakukan itu padamu. Tapi kalau dalam kondisi sadar seperti ini, jelas aku tidak akan bisa."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa, Misaki-_sensei_? Punyamu bahkan sudah keras seperti ini."

Aku melihat ke bawah. Dan kudapati barangku sudah sekeras batu.

"Bu-bukan ini maksudku! Kalau hanya seperti ini aku bisa melepasnya sendiri!" Cepat-cepat kututupi barangku dengan kedua tanganku. Sial, badan memang tak bisa bohong.

"Apa salahnya? Aku bisa membantumu, dan kau bisa membantuku juga. Kita sama-sama mendapat keuntungan dan tidak dirugikan, 'kan?"

Aku pun lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau kau di posisiku, mungkin memang iya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Narumi menatapku heran.

"Dengar," aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahunya. "Jawab sejujurnya, Narumi. Siapa yang kau sukai, dari dulu sampai sekarang?"

"..." Dia diam. Tapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan merengut. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Yah, kalau kau tak mau jawab, ya, tak apa. Tapi kau tahu aku mengetahuinya, 'kan? Yang kau sukai, ya, tentu saja 'gadis itu'. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Karena itu aku tak mau kau menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan ataupun pelarian, Narumi."

"...aku tidak menggunakanmu sebagai pelarian, Misaki."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya, dan menunduk. Sepertinya dia agak kesal. Yah, dia memang tak pernah senang kalau aku mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal Yuka-_senpai_.

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri sikapnya yang seperti ini. Karena aku tak mau hal seperti ini terulang lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku sudah susah payah menahan perasaanku tapi dia malah mempermainkanku seperti ini. Walau, yah, memang dia tidak tahu.

"Narumi, mungkin cukup sampai ini saja kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau tahu, ini agak berat untukku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia memiringkan pandangan matanya kepadaku. Tatapannya agak kesal.

"Ehm, mungkin kalau kau mendengar ini, mungkin kau akan sedikit menjauh. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah meletakkan seujung jari pun ke atasmu. Itu prinsipku sebagai lelaki. Selama ini, 'kan, kau sendiri yang pertama kali melakukannya, jadi, ya, aku tak tahu-menahu akan hal itu. Itu semua di luar kehendakku. Yang kumau kita tetap berteman saja seperti dulu, kau tak perlu takut padaku. Tapi, yah, itu kalau kau tak keberatan.."

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau sampaikan sebenarnya?"

"Ehem. Jadi, sebenarnya..

...

_Aku menyimpan rasa.. padamu._"

Kukatakan kalimat itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Ini memalukan sekali. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya kalau begini ceritanya.

Urgh, sesungguhnya aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka akan datang waktunya dimana aku akan mengatakan ini semua. Ini lebih memalukan dari apa yang kubayangkan. Tapi ini di luar rencanaku. Kalau aku tak membiarkan dia tahu, bisa saja dia akan menyerangku lagi, 'kan?

Sekarang aku yakin dia sangat syok hingga dia bisa diam seribu bahasa begini. Kalau aku di posisinya, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan, Misaki?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku bercanda soal masalah serius seperti ini!"

Sial, aku merasa sekujur wajahku merah padam. Aku pun berusaha menutupinya dengan tanganku.

Dan mendadak orang di hadapanku ini menerkamku dari depan. Dia melompat dan memelukku erat. Apa dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kuusahakan di sini?

"O-oi! Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang barusan aku katakan—"

"Kau salah. Semuanya salah."

"—Hah, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang menyukai Yuka-_senpai_. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalau bukan aku yang dia cintai. Dan bukan berarti aku menggunakanmu sebagai pelarian. Walau saat pertama kali aku memang sedih sampai rasanya ingin mati, tapi aku tahu apa yang terbaik. Asalkan Yuka-_senpai_ bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Dan Yuka-_senpai_ hanya bisa bahagia ketika bersama lelaki itu. Aku sudah bisa menerima hal itu sejak lama. Dan sudah sejak lama juga aku melupakan perasaan itu dan membuka lembaran yang baru, tahu."

"Lalu.. apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Saat aku terpuruk, cuma kau yang selalu datang kepadaku. Walau kau selalu berwajah kesal dan enggan, tapi aku tahu apapun yang terjadi kau akan datang menghiburku. Karena kehangatan yang kauberikan itulah, sudah sejak lama aku.."

Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Lalu dia menarik wajahku mendekati wajahnya. "Sudah sejak lama kau menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupku, kau tahu itu?"

Terdengar rintik hujan di luar sana. Suhu di dalam ruangan pun menjadi dingin, tapi yang bisa kurasakan saat ini hanyalah kehangatan bibirnya. Juga telapak tangannya yang membelai lembut pipiku.

Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah kesampaian. Tapi mungkin kalau kita pasrah dan berusaha merelakan yang terbaik, akan ada sesuatu indah yang menunggu kita di suatu waktu nantinya.

Dan penantian juga harapan yang tadinya telah lama terkubur itu, kini bangkit sendiri dan mengisi relung hati.

Kuharap, ia tidak sedang main-main kali ini.

.

.

.

* * *

_Omake_

* * *

"Ne, Misaki. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Entah beberapa menit berlalu dengan kami hanya bergandengan tangan dan menatapi rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang, ia membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

"Urgh, bisa-bisanya kau bertanya hal memalukan seperti itu dengan mudah.."

"Memalukan apanya? Kau membuatku sangat bahagia hari ini, tahu." sergahnya merengut.

"Yah, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu.."

Kalau boleh dikatakan, aku langsung suka padanya ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi, kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang nanti dia berpikir kalau aku berteman dengannya karena ada maksud lain (mendekatinya, misalnya).

...

"..ah, kurasa lebih baik kita lupakan saja pembicaraan ini."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui kan? Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Apanya? Aku tidak pernah memintamu menceritakannya. Aku juga tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau tahu, 'kan?"

Apa yang kukatakan benar, 'kan? Yah, walau ternyata setelah tahu juga tidak jelek, sih..

"Oh, ayolah, Misaki. Apa salahnya kau memberi tahuku tentang hal ini, sih?"

"Uh, ini.. Memalukan."

Salah ucap. Serius. Harusnya aku tidak merespon seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang memalukan! Ayolah! Aku semakin penasaran, Misaki!" Serunya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"O-oke, oke! Aku mengerti! Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau tertawa atau berprasangka aneh!"

Dia pun menghentikan guncangannya dan menatapku lurus. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Jadi, sebenarnya.. Aku..

Mm..

Kalau bahasa anak sekarang, kau bisa sebut itu.. cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Dan bisa kulihat betapa dia kelihatan begitu berbunga-bunga sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

*****Kucing di sini maksudnya adalah terjemahan langsung dari _Neko_, sebutan mereka untuk seorang '_Uke_'.

Setelah membeli Alice Academy volume 17, dan mendapati ada sebuah gambar Misaki dan Narumi yang saling lirik-lirikan dalam satu halaman, mendadak bayangan soal hubungan Misaki dan Narumi dalam otak saya jadi liar (?). Sebenarnya dari dulu saya memang sudah suka pairing ini, _MisakiNarumi_. Tapi tak pernah membayangkan secara langsung, apalagi menjadikannya sebagai sebuah fiksi. Terutama karena saya ragu, apakah ada yang suka _pair sho-ai _di fandom ini? Tapi dengan penuh ketegaran dan semangat fujoshi (?) saya pun memberanikan diri mempublikasikan fiksi penuh kekurangan ini.

Awalnya saya berniat membuatnya menjadi fiksi multi-chapter, tapi yah saya rasa oneshot untuk sekarang ini juga sudah cukup. Kalau ke depannya saya sudah dapat plot yang menarik (saya baru dapat ide untuk ending dan klimaksnya saja '_'a) mungkin baru saya akan membuat 'versi panjang'nya dari oneshot ini '_'a. Dan ada juga prekuelnya, kejadian ketika mereka masih SMA. Entah kenapa saya pun penasaran ingin tahu (?) XD

Omong-omong, ini karya pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga fic ini berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian. Salam kenal dari saya, cewek ganteng istri Itachi! *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

23 Juni 2012,

_Celia Agarashi_


End file.
